


At the End of All Things

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, End of the World, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Thanos won. At the very edges of what remained of the universe was Jane Foster, whose only fear now was to die alone.





	At the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble for the prompt “Will you stay with me anyway?” but I made it too long oops!

The world was crashing down around them. The Avengers were gone, the Earth was gone, most of the universe… gone.

Jane Foster supposed she was the last human left in the cosmos. Thor had hidden her on some moon in some faraway galaxy. By then, most of everything had perished. Jane had begged him to stay with her. The End had come, it couldn’t be denied or stopped, and Jane didn’t want to be left alone.

But Thor was Thor and he wanted to fight to the last breath. He gave a hasty apology and flew off. Jane was alone. She was going to die alone.

Weeks came and went on the unknown moon that Jane forwardly decided to name Erik.

 _He would like this moon_ , she thought. It reminded her of Sweden, except the trees were magenta instead of green. They glowed when the neighboring moon reflected the nearest sun –possibly one of the last stars. The lakes were clear and the water cool during the hot summer-like days. It was beautiful here. Not a bad place to spend the rest of one’s life.

One night she arose from sleep. Unsure of what woke her, she frantically glanced around the clearing. She had made a spot by the lake a home, a place where she kept all the berries she found and where she slept. The hot night air was so thick with humidity; it was suffocating. It was as if the sky wanted to rain down and cool off the forest, but had no strength to do so.

A bush rustled.

Jane gasped. “Who’s there?”

Was it Thanos? Had he finally come for her? For this last corner of the universe? No, he would have simply destroyed it. Then who…?

Loki stepped from out from behind a tree. His face was pale and there were dark rings under his eyes. He looked sick, or perhaps just incredibly exhausted.

“You’re alive,” Jane stated.

Thor had lost track of his brother’s whereabouts not long after Thanos began his mass cosmological genocide. At that point it was still unclear whose side Loki was on.

“His own,” Thor had concluded to her one night.

Thor, who was now likely dead.

Jane drew her knees to her chest and patted the spot on the grass next to her in invitation.

Loki limped over to the edge of the lake and sat down beside her. He looked worse up close. She could see the dried blood in his clothes, the way his leg was twisted –had it been broken?- the hopelessness in his eyes that mirrored her own. But he did not have any sweat on his brow, or seem to be affected by the hot weather at all.

 _Frost giant_. Thor had told her long ago.

“Are we all that’s left?” she asked to break the silence.

“Must you ask?”

Yes, then.

Jane felt the loneliness from the past few weeks swell in her chest. She leaned against him and sighed.

Her mind flashed to a time long ago when she had been dating one Donald Blake. A hot summer night on the beach. The whole date had been so romantic –one of the best she had with him- dinner, the carnival on the docks, then the beach. Holding hands had been nice, but when he put his arm around her, she had shrunk away. It was too hot to share body heat. He had teased her about it…

Jane felt Loki put an arm around her shoulders. His grip on her upper arm was one she should've complained about, but one she empathized. Something to hold onto, to make sure they were still there, still alive. Loki had no excessive body heat to make the embrace uncomfortable.

“Loki?”

He grunted in response.

“What if Thanos finds us? Will you run?” she asked.

“There’s nowhere else to run to.”

“You know what I mean.”

Loki stared out across the lake, his brow knit in concentration.

“I just don’t want to be alone when he comes.” Jane pulled at the edges of her sleeves, nervously trying not to think about the inevitable, but unable to avoid talking about it.

“Will you run?” he countered, still not looking at her.

“Like I have a choice-”

“You do. There are mountains beyond these lakes. You could probably survive in them a few years. Perhaps even live out your mortal life, if you are resourceful enough.”

He sounded so sure. But Jane shook her head.

“Living here has been hard enough. I don’t think I would want to delay it. I don’t think I want to live to be an old lady on my own.”

“Well, I’m not going into the mountains with you,” he sneered. Still the same jerk, even after everything. Jane wouldn’t want him to be anything else. It didn’t matter if he was nice to her; they had become kindred spirits in this short span of time. United by loneliness.

“If I don’t go into the mountains,” she started, turning up at him, “will you stay with me anyway?”

Loki finally looked her in the eye.

“I will stay.”

It would be a long time before Thanos discovered where Thor stashed the last mortal. By then, both Jane and Loki would be ready.


End file.
